


Even Stars

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Body Paint, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kiki should stick with delivery as her skill.





	Even Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Kiki's Delivery Service' nor am I profiting off this.

"I warned you: delivery is my skill. No witch in my family has ever been talented in art," Kiki sits back, brow pinching. "How come even stars are difficult?" 

Ursula stretches her leg out, angling it back and forth. Despite her sitting still, the star has uneven points with crooked lines. A high improvement from the flowers, but far step away from the cat heads. 

"You should stick with circles and triangles then, huh?" 

"I should stick with deliveries and cleaning. You do all the art." 

Ursula turns, holding her hand out for the paint bowl. 

"What should I paint?"


End file.
